


My Little Yoshi

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki always had enjoyed pony play, so it wasn't a huge step to combine it with his love for My Little Pony. In his eyes it made for an amazing time, and he was nothing but thankful that his lover, Sugizo, knew better than to judge his strange quirks.





	My Little Yoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic was written purely for entertainment. I do not harbour the irrational belief that being a Bronie means you have a fetish for a child's toy/animation, though such people do exist. I do not in any way mean harm to the Bronie community.

Yoshiki had been into pony play for years, he loved the feeling of a metal bit in his mouth, leather straps against his skin and those butt plugs! Oh they felt good, especially those that went deep into your ass with the longest hair tickling his legs! They would shift as he crawled across the floor, sometimes he played with them on his own just because they felt so good.

Sugizo had found him like that one day, it hadn't been too big a deal as they were already dating. Yoshiki had confessed his fetish to his lover, terrified of being judged, relieved when Sugizo had simply laughed at him and promised him a night he would never forget. Yoshiki hadn't forgotten that night, or the next, or the one after that. He'd adored Sugizo before but now he pretty much worshipped the ground his younger lover walked on. In the end he had confessed it all. More than horses, what truly turned him on was My Little Ponies. To Sugizo that had been a natural step, Yoshiki always had adored cute things, but Yoshiki was still ashamed that a children's toy had gotten warped into his fetish. It had been warped though, and when Sugizo had suggested they went with the theme, even going as far as buying some new toys of the internet, Yoshiki couldn't say no.

That was how he had ended up stripped naked, decorated with artful patches of pink and purple body paint, with his hair braided down one side of his head with pink ribbons, so that it fell to his left like a horses braided main. Pink horse ears attached to a neutral headband that blended into Yoshiki's own hair completing the look. Sugizo had spent hours preparing him but even so Yoshiki was still nervous as he waited in the custom built stable, in the basement of his house.

The stable was clean off course, no animal had been in here, with straw on the floor that itched slightly but Yoshiki liked things to be perfect. This was why he had prepared himself and sunk the six inch dildo into his ass, the long pink hair on the other side falling to the ground as his tail. The water trough had been filled recently with clean water, the grain bucket to it's side full of various cereals, but he wouldn't touch them until he heard Sugizo approach.

The lights turned on, Yoshiki's cue that Sugizo was ready and he placed his face above the water licking eagerly as Sugizo arrived. Without a word Sugizo waited for his pony to finish drinking and begin eating before he said anything at all.

“Hey Yoshi,” The name they had chosen was far more horse like than Yoshiki, “I've brought you an apple.” With a neigh Yoshiki hurried over and ate the bite sized apple from Sugizo's hand, licking the skin beneath with a curious tongue. This part had nothing to do with sex, but he knew teasing Sugizo was essential.

“There's a good pony.” Sugizo said, stroking Yoshi's main gently admiring his own handy work. The drum shape beauty mark really was worth the effort and he was easily turned on as he realised Yoshiki had been playing with himself to get that toy into his ass. He wasn't entirely into the pony stuff, but he went along with it anyway, it was always worth it in the long run. “Shall we get you saddled up then?” He asked and Yoshiki tossed his head up and down in an exaggerated gesture that he thought was a horses way of saying yes. Laughing Sugizo opened the stable door, allowing Yoshiki to rub his cheek against his hardening crotch. He'd dressed up as a Victorian carriage driver in a black suit and top hat, though the trousers were deliberately tight to make the outfit a little bit sexier.

When Yoshiki was done, it took awhile because the pony wanted him hard before they continued, Sugizo picked up the bit gag and slipped it into Yoshiki's mouth, making sure the metal bar fit nicely between his teeth and the side rings didn't cut into his cheeks. The leather straps then passed under Yoshiki's hair and buckled at the back. Next was a large leather collar, a modified design like that a cart horse might wear, that he slipped over Yoshiki's head resting like a long necklace on his neck. When done it would press against Yoshiki's upper chest, designed with a curve so that the true pressure would be on Yoshiki's shoulders.

Attached to this leather harness were some straps, the first Sugizo pulled straight down Yoshiki's back where it rested just above his waist. The next two straps wrapped around Yoshiki's body fastening over his stomach. The last strap was attached to the front of the harness, this Sugizo pulled down between his ponies front legs and attached to the belt like middle of the harness. This would assure that Yoshiki wouldn't be pulling anything with his neck.

Two long reins were last, each fastening to one of the rings on the gag, and Sugizo used these to lead his lover out of the stable to the carriage that awaited. Yoshiki had pulled this before and crawled eagerly towards it, waiting impatiently as Sugizo fastened the two long wooden poles of the cart to each side of the harness. It wouldn't be heavy to pull even with Sugizo's weight as the wheels glided easily over the tiled floor.

Yoshiki tested Sugizo's grip on the reins by pulling forward, pleased when he felt the pressure on the gag. He wanted to do this but he had to wait for the sign. A sharp flick of the long whip on his ass brought him to a slow crawl, so he moved across the basement moaning as the butt plug shifted in him.

Sugizo was getting a fine view from his cart and he quickly freed his erection, rubbing it with his left hand as he steered Yoshiki with his right. The whip had fallen to the floor so he clicked his tongue to get Yoshiki to move faster and sank back into his seat, not allowing Yoshiki to stop his parade until he felt hot cum dripping between his own fingers. With a sigh, and a quick wipe with a waiting tissue, he picked up the whip again, slapping Yoshiki lightly over and over urging him to more faster and faster around the basement. Even when he knew Yoshiki couldn't crawl faster he continued to whip until his horse whined around it's gag and refused to move at all.

“You useless horse!” Sugizo snarled, every action previously agreed to make sure no misunderstanding would be had. Jumping from the cart he whipped Yoshiki several more times, nothing more than sharp slaps until his horse reared up. “If you won't pull my cart I'll have to find another use for you.”

Excited, as the other use was always as a sexual outlet, Yoshiki continued to pretended to protest as Sugizo released him from the cart and harness until just the gag and reins remained. His muscles ached from the work, humans really weren't designed for crawling, but the fun was only just beginning.

With false anger Sugizo stood behind Yoshiki, pulling on the reins so Yoshiki was forced to pull his head so high he was staring at the ceiling. The gag hurt like this, but no more than to be uncomfortable and Sugizo soon released the pressure slightly. His head still pulled up higher than he would have liked Yoshiki tried to get a glimpse of his boyfriend, who right now would be stripping naked and coating his erection with a generous layer of lube.

Hard and eager Sugizo teased Yoshiki's tail a few times before removing the toy and slamming his own erection deep into his horse's eager body. With a frightened whinny Yoshiki's reared upwards, fighting against his master intrusion. He pulled against Sugizo, the reins pulling the bit deeper into his mouth, he reared again, pulled and finally consented to Sugizo's intrusion. All of this in reality had done nothing but add new sensations to the pounding of his ass, pleasurable to both men and Yoshiki was too tired and horny to fight any longer.

“That's my horse, you stay still.” Sugizo snarled, still in the role of the terrible owner, angrily taking Yoshiki for all he was worth. Though the only really emotions he felt were all sexual. The masturbation earlier helping him stay hard, despite the frantic pace, so he didn't cum too early.

The reins were forgotten in the mad sex, falling either side of Yoshiki's body as Sugizo's fingers dug into Yoshiki's hips right over the drawing he had so painstaking took the time to draw of Yoshiki's drums. He came with a shudder and a moan and remained frozen as he tried to remember what came next.

“Not even worth the food it takes me to feed you,” Sugizo declared, far from the truth, as he removed the gag from Yoshiki's face. “Run free you useless creature.”

With a shake of his head Yoshiki turned on his former owner, kicking him with a front leg so Sugizo fell to the ground. It had to be the worst acting Sugizo had ever seen but he managed to play the scared man being attacked by his horse as he dragged himself backwards in a sitting position against the wall.

As he watched, Yoshiki retrieved his tail, placed it back in his ass much to Sugio's amusement, and turned on him. What was supposed to be the horse rearing up and raping Sugizo's mouth turned out to be a rather shaky drummer climbing to his feet, moaning in pleasure as the toy teased him. Yoshiki slowly moved towards Sugizo, who happily accepted the desperate erection between his lips. Reaching around he teased the toy as he pleasured his boyfriend who came quickly after so much previous stimulus. With a content sigh Yoshiki half sat and half fell besides Sugizo and rested his head against his lover's shoulder.

“Thank you.” Yoshiki whispered. It was all he needed to say.

“It's no problem,” Sugizo reassured him. “Do you want me to remove that toy or is it part of you now?”

“You can remove it later, in the bedroom.” Yoshiki reassured him with a sexy smile that made Sugizo's mind play through all the exiting things he could do to the blond. With a lover like Yoshiki, he felt comfortable asking for pretty much anything.

 


End file.
